The Daughter of Andros and Ashley
by Arwennicole
Summary: Everything is going great for Sapphira and her family, but then the Dark King's nephew kidnaps Ashley. It is up to Sapphira to save her mother and her brother before the Dark King's nephew turns them to the Dark Side. R&R please. COMPLETED!
1. Andrew, Son of Andros

The Daughter of Andros and Ashley

By

Nicole

Pairing: Ashley and Andros

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Action/Adventure

Summary: Everything is going smoothly for Sapphira and her family, but then her mother is kidnapped and it is up to her to rescue her mother and little brother before the Dark King's nephew turns them to the Dark Side.

Chapter 1: Andrew, son of Andros

Ashley was lying in bed when Sapphira came in.

She had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a yellow skirt, and a yellow t-shirt.

"Mommy," she murmured. Ashley looked at her daughter with a smile. "Are you okay?" Sapphira asked.

"I'm fine, sweet heart," she assured.

"When will my brother or sister be here?"

"Anytime now, I'm just waiting it out."

She gasped in pain and Andros held onto his wife's hand. "Is everyone out there?" Andros asked.

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

"You really aren't supposed to be here, sweet heart," a nurse insisted.

"Follow the nurse, Angel, dad will get you when the baby is born," Ashley assured.

The nurse led Sapphira out of the room and Ashley looked at Andros. "We're lucky," he murmured.

"And how is that?" She asked.

He placed a kiss on her hand before answering her. "We got married once the whole Dark King thing separated us. We were able to get back together again and have Sapphira. Now we have this beautiful child on the way," he explained. Ashley nodded with a smile.

"Another baby," she stated.

He nodded before his wife gasped in pain again. "Calm down, Ashley, everything is going to be okay," he assured. Ashley nodded and whimpered in pain. She then sat up.

"Okay, this is it," she announced.

Andros held onto his wife's hand as she tried to deliver the baby. "Okay, Mrs. Karovan, you're going to have to push now," Dr. Warner informed.

"I am pushing," Ashley hissed.

She cried out in pain and Andros placed a kiss on her forehead.

Fifteen minuteslater, a baby's cry could be heard throughout the room. "It's a boy," Dr. Warner announced. She washed the baby off with a smile. "And he has all ten fingers and toes. He's pretty healthy, and he's going to grow up just as handsome as his father," Dr. Warner commented. Andros took his son into his arms with a smile.

"A son," he whispered.

Dr. Warner left to get Sapphira while they looked at their son. "What do you want to name him?" He asked. Ashley looked at her son with a smile.

"I've always liked the name Andrew, how about that?" She asked.

"I like it," he replied.

Ashley took her son into her arms with a sigh. Sapphira then came into the room. "Mom, is that my brother?" She asked.

"He sure is," Ashley replied.

Andros put Sapphira on the bed and she looked at the baby. "What did you name him?" She asked.

"His name is Andrew, we'll call him Andy for short," Ashley replied.

Sapphira looked at her brother with a smile. "Andy," she murmured. She touched her brother's hand with a smile. Ashley then placed Andy in her daughter's arms and they watched as their daughter happily held her brother.

However, on the former Dark King's planet, his nephew was watching Sapphira with a sneer. "The child that will bring KO-35 to peace with the other systems. That cannot happen. KO-35 must be destroyed," He hissed.


	2. Two Months Later

Chapter 2: Two Months Later

Andros felt a headache coming along as he went over more treaties, meeting times, and special appearances he had to go to during the month. "Chancellor Andros," his secretary called. He pushed the button on the com-link and Lorena's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Lorena?" He asked.

"The King of the Silver Moon is here," she informed.

"Have them get comfortable in the meeting room. I'll be there soon."

He looked at the picture of Ashley and their kids. He got up from his chair and went to start the meeting.

Sapphira was waiting for her dad to pick her up when she felt someone grab her bag. "Hey, look what we have here. It's the Chancellor's daughter," a girl laughed.

"Go away, Helena," Sapphira snapped.

"Oh! What are you going to do? Tell your Chancellor daddy?" The girl teased.

Sapphira got up and glared at her. "Just remember this, Helena, my father is the highest-ranking man on this planet," she snapped. She turned to see that it was Zhane picking her up again. She turned and walked off.

Zhane sighed as his niece got in. "Dad has been caught up in a meeting again, isn't he?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, angel, you know what it is like up there in his job. It's been hectic," Zhane replied.

Sapphira sighed and looked in her lap. Zhane placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, look on the bright side, at least your dad is around," Zhane reminded.

"Yeah, but I wish he could be home more. Ever since Andy was born, he's been at work more again," Sapphira stated.

"Knowing your dad, he was always distant. At least he isn't what he used to be years ago," Zhane commented.

"What was wrong with him then?" She asked.

Zhane sighed and looked at her before telling the story. "Your dad has been through a lot during his life. He lost your Aunt Karone when he was kid. He's been training to be a Power Ranger so he could rescue her. He then found out that his worse enemy was your Aunt Karone. Your father was a cold-hearted soldier," Zhane explained.

"What changed his heart?" Sapphira asked.

Zhane smiled at the thought of it. "Your mom, the day she came into his life was the day everything changed," he replied. Sapphira played with the necklace around her neck and Zhane chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

Zhane stopped at the house and looked at her. "You know; your mother never took that necklace off. Actually, that is what saved your parents and their friends in the first place," he replied.

"How?" She asked.

"You see, Astronema, your Aunt Karone, kidnapped your mom and she had them switch places. It was not long after they had celebrated her birthday and your dad gave your mom that necklace. She almost tricked them that it was your mom, but your dad asked her what he gave her for her birthday," Zhane explained.

They got out and Zhane watched as Sapphira hurried into the house.

Ashley was putting Andy down for his nap when Sapphira ran in. Ashley smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm sorry that your dad wasn't able to pick you up again," she apologized.

"It's ok, I know dad loves me," Sapphira assured.

She then hurried upstairs.

That evening, Andros came home to find his wife standing there. "Andros, your daughter was brought home by your brother-in-law again," she stated.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but it's been hectic at the office," he apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm the Lady of KO-35; however, we also have the duty to be parents to two children. Sapphira has been waiting for you to come home all night. Go talk to her."

Andros gave his wife a kiss before going upstairs.

Sapphira was half-asleep when Andros came in. "Hey, sweet heart," he whispered. Sapphira smiled and hugged her dad. "Sorry I wasn't able to pick you up," he apologized.

"I know you're busy. Dad, are you going to make it to my birthday tomorrow?" She asked.

Andros's heart stopped, he's been so caught up in work that he forgot about his own daughter's birthday. "Yes, I'll be home tomorrow for your birthday," he replied. He placed a kiss on her cheek before tucking her into bed. "Dream sweet dreams, Angel," he whispered.

"I love you, dad," she yawned.

"I love you too."

Andros came downstairs and looked at his wife. "Let me guess, she reminded you that it was her tenth birthday tomorrow," she guessed. Andros fell on the couch with a groan.

"I must be the worse parent in the world. I forgot my own daughter's birthday," he groaned.

Ashley sat next to him. "You will be home for her birthday, won't you?" She asked. He leaned his head back and sighed. "Andros?" She asked.

"I'm going to try," he replied.

"Andros! You have to make it. Sapphira will never forgive you if you don't make it to her birthday," she snapped.

"I said I'm going to try, Ashley."

Ashley watched him got upstairs and looked at the family photograph that was taken when Sapphira was three. They were so happy, but now it seemed to be falling apart ever since Andros got buried under all of the treaties for other planets. She decided to try and get some sleep before Andy woke up.


	3. The Worse Mistake

Chapter 3: The Worse Mistake

Sapphira woke up and leaped out of bed. She was so excited, today she was turning ten. She threw on her favorite skirt and blouse. She ran downstairs to find her dad standing in the living room. "Dad, I thought you'd be at work already?" She asked.

"I told the Senator that I'll be a bit late. For now, I have to take my little girl to school," he replied.

Sapphira threw her arms around his waist and Andros touched her soft hair. She got ready for school and once that was done, she gave Ashley and Andy a kiss before leaving with Andros. Ashley was holding Andy with a sigh. "Please let everything go ok," she whispered. Ashley then went upstairs to get Andy changed before taking him to see Karone and Lena.

Andros smiled to see his daughter sitting there with a big smile on her face. "So, who is going to be at your party?" He asked.

"Well, of course you, mom, Andy, Aunt Karone, and Uncle Zhane, but I was going to invite Ebony and Ruby," she replied.

"That's great to hear that you've got some friends," he stated.

"Yeah, I do miss my friends back on earth though."

"We'll be visiting earth soon."

"Are you going to be at my party?"  
"Yes."

Andros smiled and saw her holding out her pinky. "Do you pinky swear?" She asked. Andros chuckled before wrapping his finger on hers.

"I pinky swear," he replied.

Sapphira was beaming now. They came to the school and Sapphira placed a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, dad," she stated.

"Bye, Sapphira."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Once she went to the school, he went off to work.

During the party, Ashley could see that Sapphira was excited for her dad to come home on her birthday. However, later that evening as the party went on, Ashley got a call from the office. "Andros, when are you going to be home? Sapphira refuses to cut the cake until you get home," she informed.

"Here's the thing, Ash, I can't make it home tonight," Andros replied.

Ashley fell into her seat at the table, looking at the screen. "Andros! You promised her you'd be here," she reminded.

"I know I promised. Don't make this any harder for me. The Senator had a surprise meeting for me with the Chancellor of the Crystal Planet and I can't leave," Andros sighed.

"Andros, it's her birthday."

"I know, tell Sapphira that I'm sorry."

"Andros."

"I'm sorry, Ashley."

He then turn off the link and Ashley was stunned. She turned to see Sapphira in the doorway. "He's not coming home is he?" She asked. Ashley then kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Angel, he has to work," she replied.

Sapphira's heart snapped right then and there. "He promised he'd be home. He pinky swore," Sapphira babbled.

"I know, sweet heart, your father is very sorry. The Senator had a meeting set up for him and he didn't even know about it," Ashley informed.

"I don't care, he always puts his job before me."

Zhane walked in as Sapphira ran out of the room. Ashley stood up and placed a hand on her forehead. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Andros isn't going to make it," Ashley replied.

"What?"

"He just called, he said that he had a meeting with the Chancellor of the Crystal Planet that the Senator had setup without his knowledge."

Karone had heard everything and went upstairs.

Sapphira was sitting on her bed with tears falling down her face. Karone knocked on the door and came in. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she mourned. She sat on the bed and touched her face. "Your dad loves you," she assured.

"He sure doesn't act like he loves me. If he loved me, why would he put his job over me?" Sapphira asked.

"The Senator had this meeting planned maybe when your dad was dropping you off at school this morning."

"If dad really loved me, he'd leave."

Karone watched as Sapphira lied on her side looking out her window. "I hate him," she mumbled. The three words that could hurt anybody in any galaxy had just left Sapphira's mouth and it reached Karone's ears. She got up and left the room.

That night, Andros came home and saw Ashley standing there in anger. "You promised you'd be home," she snapped.

"Look, I have apologized many times," he stated.

"That's not good enough, Andros. I just spoke to Karone before she left. Your daughter hasn't left her room since we got the call. We had to end the party early, because you broke your daughter's heart."

"I just couldn't leave."

"Yes, you could have, Andros. Don't let your job tear apart what we just got back together."

She touched his shoulder. "Andros, Sapphira needs a father, not a chancellor," she stated. She went upstairs when Sapphira came down. Sapphira took one look at Andros and started to go back upstairs when Andros stopped him.

"Sapphira, wait," he called.

Sapphira stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. She came back downstairs and glared at him.

"You promised me, dad, you promised you'd be home," she snapped.

Andros kneeled in front of her and went to reach for her hand when she yanked it from his grasp. "Please, Sapphira, let me explain," he stated.

"NO! I'm tired of your excuses, dad. You always miss everything. You missed the time I had my play. When I started school. Every single time that happens, you have an excuse. I'm tired of it," she snapped.

"Don't raise your voice to me. I am your father," Andros informed.

Sapphira backed up from him. "No, you're not. My father came home every night four years ago. I don't see my dad, I see a chancellor," she snapped.

"Sapphira Gretchen Karovan you stop right there," Andros ordered.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP! I HATE YOU DAD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed.

She ran upstairs and Andros felt as if something just stabbed him in the heart. He fell back on the couch and looked at the photograph that showed a happy family. Ashley then walked past him to the kitchen without saying a single word.

Sapphira was crying into her pillow and then she felt a chill go down her spine. She looked up and gasped. "You're coming with me," the figure snapped.

"NO! DADDY!" Sapphira screamed.

Andros and Ashley jumped when they heard their daughter scream. They ran upstairs and went into her room, only to find it empty. "SAPPHIRA!" Ashley exclaimed.


	4. Andros's Mission

Chapter 4: Andros's Mission

A few days passed and Andros had enough. He looked at the senator that was giving him the lecture about the next meeting. "Senator Armin, you're in charge of the meetings for now. I have my child that is out there and in danger. Take care of everything, I'll be back as soon as I can," Andros informed. Senator Armin watched as the Chancellor of KO-35 just left the room and knew that it was his duty to take care of everything while he was gone.

Sapphira was sitting in her cell thinking of the stories her father told her when she was a child about the Power Rangers that rescued KO-35 and earth. She curled up in a ball when her kidnapper entered the cell.

He had shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, he wore black boots, black pants, black gloves, and a black cloak.

"W-Who are you?" Sapphira stammered. She yelped when he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet.

"You are just as beautiful as your mother," he commented.

"HYAH!" Sapphira yelled.

She kicked him in the knees and tried to run. She screamed when he grabbed her and dragged her back to the cell. "_DADDY!_" She screamed.

Andros was trying to find a trace of Sapphira when he heard her scream. "_Sapphira, Sapphira, can you hear me?_" He asked.

"_Daddy?_"

__

"Yes, it's me, Angel, do you know where you are?"

"No, daddy I'm scared."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know, he kept telling me I am just as pretty as mom."

"I have a feeling of who has you."

Andros then grabbed his blaster and started walking to his ship. "Andros, Andros, where are you going?" Ashley asked. Andros turned and walked over to Ashley. He touched her face with a sad sigh.

"I'm going to save our daughter," he replied.

"I'm coming with you," she insisted.

Andros grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. "No, Ashley, you have to stay here. Take care of Andy. We'll be back as soon as we can," he assured. They shared a kiss and Ashley hugged him tight

"Just bring her back," she whispered.

"I will," he assured.

Ashley watched as he left and went upstairs to care of a crying baby.


	5. His Plan

Chapter 5: His Plan

Andros stopped at earth and landed his ship in a desolate area. He got off his ship and went towards the city.

Carlos and Cassie were walking through stores when they saw Andros. Cassie would have moved quicker, but she did have a rather large bump on her stomach. "Andros, welcome," Carlos greeted. They shared an embrace and Andros led them away.

They sat on his ship with quizzical looks. After Andros explained what happened, they gave him quizzical looks of what he might want."What are you saying?" Carlos asked.

"I'm saying that my daughter might be killed if I don't go after her. I can't do it alone," Andros replied.

"Andros, we aren't Power Rangers anymore," Cassie reminded.

"I know. I wasn't either, but DECA and I were able to reload your morphers so you can help me," Andros stated.

Carlos stood up as Andros revealed their morphers. "Andros, I can't be a Power Ranger. I'm expecting," Cassie stated.

"I can see that. That's why I'm going to offer these to Carlos and T. J.," Andros stated.

"Andros, I'm going to be a father any day," Carlos informed.

"I have a family too you know. My daughter is gone and I need your help to bring her back."

Carlos just stared at the morpher that Andros held out to him. "Please, please help me find my daughter. She is the only hope for KO-35 and without her, Ashley and I would fall apart again. She's our second chance. I need a second chance of being a father again. I failed once and I refuse to fail again," Andros explained.

Carlos looked at Cassie and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cassie watched as he reached over and grabbed the morpher, putting it on his wrist again. "One last adventure," Carlos murmured.

"Last one," Andros agreed.

Carlos then stood Cassie up and hugged her. Cassie hugged him back. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured. Cassie nodded and Carlos placed a hand on the stomach that held their third child. "Tell Carol and Carl that I love them," he stated.

"I will," she assured.

Carlos watched as Andros transported Cassie home. "We better find T. J.," he stated. Carlos nodded and they went off to find their friend.

T. J. was walking towards his car when Andros and Carlos came to him. "T. J., we need your help," Carlos stated.

"What is it?" T. J. asked.

"Come to the ship, we'll explain there," Andros replied.

Once Andros explained what happened, T. J. was stunned. "So, you want me to take the morpher back?" He asked.

"Yes, just to help me find Sapphira," Andros replied.

"Andros, I have a family," T. J. stated.

"We both have families. Carlos just had Cassie transported home. I'm having Ashley transported here so she could keep an eye on Cassie while she's due any day," Andros assured.

Andros had just typed in the code and Ashley appeared with Andy in her arms. "Ashley, I'm transporting you right to Carlos's home, are you ready?" Andros asked. Ashley nodded and T. J. watched as Andros hugged his family one last time before sending her off to Carlos's house. T. J. sighed and agreed to take back the morpher. Then they were off to save Sapphira.

Sapphira woke up when the door opened and the man stood there again. "Why are you doing this? Why are you after me?" Sapphira asked. The man walked over and grabbed her throat.

"Your cursed family is the reason why my uncle is dead," he snapped.

Sapphira gasped for air when he threw her to the floor. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"That is none of your concern," he replied.

"I mean just at least tell me your name. I need to know the name of my kidnapper."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes, please."

The man stared at her. "Fine, my name is Alric," he stated.

"On my mother's home planet, Alric means "a ruler" are you a ruler?" She asked.

"Yes, I am a ruler. I will be the ruler of all the galaxies once I destroy the Power Rangers."

"You can't destroy the Power Rangers."

"Watch me, child."

He then slammed the door closed. Sapphira sat back and played with the necklace and tears fell down her face. For three days she's been trying to contact Andros again, but they were too far apart so the connection was blocked. She curled up on her bed again and cried herself to sleep. "I'm sorry, daddy, I don't hate you I love you daddy," she sobbed before falling asleep.


	6. Andros's Memories and a Surprise

Chapter 6: Andros's Memories and a Surprise

As they traveled through space, Carlos and T. J. insisted that Andros to get some sleep while they took control of the ship.

Andros sat in his room and looked around with a heavy sigh. "So many memories sit in this room," he murmured. He lied down on his back and fell asleep, dreaming of his family.

(Andros's Dream)

Andros was holding little Sapphira in his arms with a smile. Sapphira opened her eyes and cooed as her father looked down at her. "You are going to be just as beautiful as your mother," he whispered. Ashley then came up from behind him and looked at the baby in his arms.

The image moved to a few years later. Andros was bale to come home and smiled as five-year-old Sapphira came running from the house. He bent down and picked her up. Ashley smiled and leaned against the doorframe as Andros carried her inside and enjoyed a little time with his family.

When he placed Sapphira to bed, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, angel," he whispered back.

He stood there and watched her sleep and smiled.

(End Dream)

He sat up and looked around. He touched his face to feel tears and wiped them away. He got up and went to talk to Carlos or T. J.

Ashley was sitting next to Cassie and watched as Carol played with Andy.

Carol had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white sneakers, a pink dress, and a pink headband.

Ashley looked up as Carl came out of the house.

He had chin-length black hair, brown eyes, he had his father's dark skin, he wore sneakers, blue jeans, and a green t-shirt.

"Mom, may I have a cookie?" Carl asked. Ashley smiled and looked into her lap at the memory of Sapphira always asking that.

"Carl, wait until after dinner," Cassie replied.

"When will daddy be home?" Carol asked.

"He'll be home as soon as he can," Cassie replied.

Andy started crying and Ashley walked over to him. She picked him up and tried to calm him down. "How can you do it? I mean be able to calm down your kids like that?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, I guess with the telekinesis I was able to send messages to Sapphira and Andy. Its kind of complicated to explain," Ashley replied.

Cassie nodded and stood up. All of a sudden, it hit. "Ashley!" She gasped. Ashley put Andy in a playpen and hurried over to Cassie.

"Come on, we better get you to the hospital," she stated.

She hurried Cassie to the car. She called her mom to watch the kids while she took Cassie to the hospital.

Cassie screamed in pain when an hour passed. "I wish my kids cooperated this quick," Ashley commented.

"Shut up, Ashley," Cassie snapped.

"Now I know what Andros felt like," she added.

Dr. Chang was helping her out the best she could and then a baby's wail could be heard. "We have a boy," she announced. However, Cassie started screaming again. "And he has either a brother or a sister on the way," she added. The boy was cleaned up and wrapped up in a warm blanket. Ashley took her best friends' son in her arms with a smile. "And congratulations Mrs. Valerte, it's a girl," Dr. Chang congratulated. The little girl was cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket. Ashley sat next to her friend with a smile.

"They're both very beautiful," Ashley commented.

"Thank you," Cassie sighed.

She looked at her twins with tears in her eyes. However, she then started to cry. Dr. Chang had the twins put in their cribs and Ashley touched her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"You know what's wrong, Ashley. Carlos wasn't here to witness this," Cassie replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Ashley apologized.

Cassie touched her hand with a sad smile. "Don't make it sound like it was your fault that Carlos wasn't here. He is helping Andros find Sapphira. I'm sorry about what happened to her," Cassie mourned. Ashley sighed and looked in her lap.

"You know the last time I remember Andros coming home to us was when Andy was born. He was working all the time. He's been trying to get KO-35 to be at peace with the rest of the planets. Sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like if Andros wasn't the Chancellor," Ashley sighed.

"Well, Sapphira has a destiny. Andros has told me everything. Sapphira has the destiny of putting the planets to peace."

"But how, Cassie? Sapphira is ten-years-old how can she make a difference?"

"Maybe when she's older."

Ashley stood up and sighed. "How much longer must I wait for my the news about my daughter being alive or dead? How much longer must I wait?" She asked. Cassie would have love to stand up to comfort her friend, but since she just gave birth over twenty minutes ago she decided against it. "You know, when Sapphira was born, Andros always held her. She was his little star. Every time that little girl entered his arms, I could tell he was happy. He was always happy with Sapphira and me. He always tried to be there for Sapphira. I knew he wanted to be there for her birthday. He really wanted to be there," she explained. Ashley sat next to Cassie again and tears fell from her eyes. "Cassie, my baby is gone," she whispered. Cassie sighed as her friend cried against her.

Andros sat in the chair on the ship looking at the picture of Sapphira with a sad sigh. He then heard someone come aboard the ship. He looked up to see that it was Karone and Zhane. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came to help you find Sapphira," Karone replied.

"I already found my morpher," Zhane assured.

Andros stood up and had an idea. "Karone, come here," he stated. Karone walked over to her brother and he held up Ashley's old morpher.

"I would prefer pink though," Karone teased.

"Just hear me out, Karone. If this is the Dark King's nephew, he would be attracted to Ashley just like his uncle. Please."

Karone took the Yellow Ranger morpher and placed it around her wrist.

Cassie looked at her friend. "Ashley, go help him," she insisted.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You're going to drive me insane. Tell Carlos about Carmen and Chale when you see him."

Ashley sighed and hugged her friend. She then transported herself to the ship.

Andros spun around to see Ashley standing there. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" He asked. Carlos jumped up from his chair.

"Is Cassie okay?" He asked.

"Cassie is fine and I'm proud to say your are a father to Carmen and Chale Valerte," Ashley replied.

Carlos fell back into his chair in disbelief. Andros then led Ashley to another room. "Ashley, what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Cassie told me to come here. I'm here to help you find Sapphira," Ashley replied.

Andros touched her face with a sigh. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Ashley touched his hand with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm really sure," she replied.

They shared a kiss before Karone walked over to her. "Here," she stated. She held out the Pink Ranger morpher.

"Where is my other morpher?" She asked.

"I'm wearing it," Karone replied.

Ashley looked at him with a confused look. "Why is Karone wearing my morpher?" She asked. Andros held her hand and they sat down.

"We have the most perfect plan to get Sapphira back," he replied.


	7. Andros's Big Plan

Chapter 7: Andros's Big Plan

Ashley was walking around the ship when she walked passed Carlos's room. "I know this is hard, Cassie. We'll be home as soon as we can," he assured. Ashley leaned against the doorframe with a smile. "Ashley, please, come in," Carlos greeted. Ashley walked over and sat next to her friend.

"Hey, Cass, how are Carmen and Chale doing?" She asked.

"They're doing just fine. The doctor said we can go home in a few days," Cassie replied.

"How's Andy?" Ashley asked.

"Your mom called. She was wondering where you were and I told her that you were helping Andros find Sapphira. She understands completely. Not only that, she said that Andy is having a hard time sleeping at night."

"Is he crying when he wakes up?"

"Yeah."

"He's just having a little nightmare again. Just have mom calm him down. Have her sit in the rocking chair and keep him comforted."

Ashley sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Andros then came in. "Carlos, Ashley, we have caught up with the Dark King's nephew," he informed. They had to cut the link with Cassie before going to the bridge.

"What do we have?" Andros asked. T. J. turned his chair around to look at them.

"His nephew must know we are here. He is hailing us," T. J. replied.

"On screen," Andros ordered.

Then the Dark King's nephew appeared on screen. "What have you done with Sapphira?" Ashley demanded.

"She is safe, my dear," he replied.

"Who are you?" Carlos demanded.

"I am Alric, the nephew of the Dark King," he replied.

"What do you want?" Karone asked.

"I want Chancellor Andros to give up trying to make peace with all of the planets in the galaxy," Alric replied.

Andros was stunned. "What if we refuse?" Ashley asked.

"Then the consequences will be on your head," he replied.

Alric then turned off the com-link. Ashley's fear was building up and looked at Andros. Andros placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise, nothing will happen to Sapphira while I still draw breath," he assured. Ashley hugged him with tears in her eyes. Andros hugged her back and stroked her hair. Andros then looked at his friends and sister. "All right you guys," he stated. Ashley let him go and they stood in a line.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

They morphed and Andros looked at them. "Okay, remember out plan," he reminded.

"Right," they agreed.

"Let's go."

They left the ship and transported themselves onto Alric's ship.

Just then, soldiers surrounded them. Alric stood in front of them with an evil cackle. "Bring me the Yellow Ranger," he ordered. Andros acted like it was Ashley, but he knew that Zhane was going to be a nervous wreck.

__

"She's going to be fine," he assured his friend.

Karone was led away and she stood in front of the Alric. Andros then freed himself and kicked the soldiers away. Ashley ran after Alric and Karone.

Alric tossed Karone next to Sapphira. "Now, let's reveal your secret," he snapped.

"A Power Ranger!" Sapphira gasped.

Alric grabbed Karone's helmet and removed it. Sapphira gasped in disbelief. "Aunt Karone, you're a Power Ranger?" She asked. Just then, Ashley came flying in and kicked Alric in the back. Alric spun around and whipped Ashley's helmet off. Andros came in and Alric had his helmet removed as well along with Carlos, T. J., and Zhane. "My family are the Power Rangers," she whispered. Carlos grabbed Sapphira before they were transported back to the ship.

Ashley sat down with a sigh and then she heard a familiar voice. "MOM!" Sapphira exclaimed. Ashley spun around to see Sapphira standing there.

"I was able to save her before we were transported back," Carlos assured.

Ashley fell on her knees and took Sapphira into her arms. Tears fell from her eyes as she held her daughter tight. Andros walked over and he was on one knee next to his family taking them both into his arms. Sapphira suddenly felt the warmth of her father's arms and let her mom go. She looked up into the eyes of her father. "Daddy," she whispered. She threw her arms around him and Andros stood up with his daughter held tightly in his arms. "I don't hate you, daddy, I love you so much," she whispered with tears in her eyes. Andros sat down and everyone else left them alone. Ashley was leaving, but she was standing in the doorway, listening to their conversation.

"I know you don't hate me, angel, I know you don't. I love you so much, Sapphira," he assured.

Sapphira let him go and touched his face. "I love you too, dad," she stated. Andros placed a kiss on her forehead and held her tight.

****

(Back at Home)

Andros was waiting for Sapphira to come out of school, he was going to surprise her. Sapphira came out of school and gasped to see her father waiting for her. She ran to him and embraced him. Andros kissed the side of her head and they got in. "Where are we going?" Sapphira asked.

"I'm going to take you to someplace special," he replied.

He then pulled up to their ship. "Where are we going?" She repeated.

"As a late birthday present from me to you, I'm taking you to earth," he replied.

Sapphira shrieked and embraced him again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted. Andros kissed the top of her head with a smile. They couldn't stay long on earth, they just went to earth to drop Carlos and T. J. off, then they went back home. "What about your job though?" She asked. Andros kneeled in front of her.

"I told Senator Armin to take care some of the meetings. I told him I needed a second chance of being a father and not a chancellor," he replied.

He then took out a box and handed it to Sapphira. She opened the box to find a bracelet with all of the Power Ranger colors on it. He took the bracelet and put it around her wrist. "I'm sorry for missing your birthday," he apologized.

"I love you dad, thank you," she assured.

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "Okay, we better get going," he stated. Sapphira hopped on the ship and they took off.


	8. Six Years Later

Chapter 8: Six Years Later

Sapphira Karovan a. k. a. Sapphira, daughter of Andros, was walking down the streets of Angel Grove with Carol Valerte.

Sapphira had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks through it, she was wearing white shoes, a blue-jean skirt, a yellow tank top, she was still wearing the bracelet Andros gave her, her mother's necklace, and her hair was in a French braid.

Carol had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a knee-length pink dress, and she had a pink headband in her hair.

The two teenagers were laughing and talking as they walked down the street. It was her annual visit to Earth before going back to KO-35 to be the Chancellor's beautiful daughter again. "So, how does it feel to be a celebrity on your planet?" Carol asked. Sapphira sat down with a sigh.

"It's not all what it's cracked up to be. It's annoying, having guys only wanting to go out with you because of what you are and not who you are. Its the same way with friends. I'm glad have you and Carl liking me of who I am," Sapphira replied.

Just then, her cell-phone went off. "Talk," she answered.

"Sapphira, you need to come home," Andros stated.

"Why?" She asked.

"Never mind just come home."

Sapphira looked at her phone with a quizzical look. "That was weird," she commented.

"What was that about?" Carol asked.

"I have no idea, we better go," Sapphira replied.

Andros was pacing back and forth when Sapphira and Carol came in. "Dad, what's going on?" Sapphira asked.

"Your mother is gone," he replied.

"What?"

"She just disappeared when she was on her way home. Her car was found, but your mother wasn't inside."

Sapphira fell onto the couch. "Where's Andy?" Sapphira asked.

"He's gone too," Andros replied.

She then jumped up. "It's Alric, it just has to be," she insisted.

"What would Alric want with your mother?" Carol asked.

"It must be a family thing. His uncle was hot on my mom's heels long before I was born," Sapphira replied.

"He must be wanting to finish what his uncle started," a voice stated.

They looked over to see that it was Carl. Sapphira looked at her father and sighed. "I have to save them," she stated.

"How do you know what this guy can do?" Carol asked.

Sapphira turned to look at her. "I know what he can do, because he kidnapped me when I was a child. I know what he is capable of and I refuse to lose my mother and brother because of this beast," she replied. She stood up and looked at her father. "I'm going after them," she informed. Andros stood up as well.

"You will not," he objected.

"Yes, I will, you know me, dad, I'm just as stubborn. You know that one way or another I'll be going after them."

She started up the stairs and Andros followed her. "I have to find this man before he turns my mother and brother to the dark side. I won't lose them like how you lost your sister," she explained. Andros stood in her room and sighed.

"We will return to KO-35 first," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get something from there."

"What about Carl and Carol?"

"They'll be coming too. I already spoke to Cassie and Carlos. They have agreed to let them go as long as I brought them back alive."

Sapphira hugged her father tight with tears in her eyes. "We won't let Alric turn your mother and brother evil. I will die before that ever happens," he assured.

Ashley and Andy were pushed into their cell. "Why are you doing this?" Ashley demanded. Alric didn't answer, he just slammed the door shut. She watched as Andy curled up in a ball on the bed in the corner and cried. She walked over and touched her son's hair. He looked at his mother with fear in his eyes.

He had chin-length brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red sweater.

Andy had inherited the one color hair from his mother instead of the brown hair with blonde streaks. "I'm scared, mommy," he whimpered. Ashley took her son into her arms with a sigh.

"Don't worry, help will come," she assured.


	9. The Morphers

Chapter 9: The Morphers

When they came to KO-35, Sapphira went up to her room while Andros went to speak to the Senator. Carl went out next to her.

Sapphira was standing out on the balcony looking out as the people of KO-35 walked pass the house. "Hey," Carl called. Sapphira looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know, Carl. My mother and brother have been kidnapped, what else is there for me to do?" She asked.

"To have faith that you will save them," he replied.

"What if I don't make it in time?"

"Then you'll battle Alric until your mother and brother are freed."

Andros then came in. "If we're going to save Ashley and Andy, then take this," he stated. He held up the morpher that once belonged to Ashley.

"What about you?" Sapphira asked.

Andros held up his morpher with a smile. "I'm willing to fight one last time," he replied. He then gave Carl Carlos's morpher and then Carol Cassie's morpher.

"What about the other two?" Carl asked.

"We don't need these this time," Andros replied.

They then got ready to leave.

Ashley stood up when the door opened and Alric stood there. "You have to let us go," Ashley snapped. Alric walked over and grabbed Ashley's face.

"I don't have to do anything," he snapped.

Ashley closed her eyes as his hand trailed down her neck and onto her shoulder. "I must say, for a woman that has given birth to two children, you are still on my list," he commented. Ashley then spat in his face.

"I'd rather die than end up having a child of yours," she hissed.

Alric then raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. With that much force, Ashley could taste blood from her bottom lip. He then grabbed her shoulders and yanked her closer. "You will do as I tell you," he hissed. He then shoved her and stormed out of the cell. Ashley got up from the floor, fearless as always. She placed a blanket over her shivering son and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Andros had the ship ready and he watched as his daughter went straight to the simulation deck.

Sapphira stood in the room and took a deep breath. "DECA I want to be on Alric's ship with Alric right in front of me," she instructed. She then watched as the ship and Alric appeared.

"Well, if it isn't the chosen daughter of the galaxy," he cackled.

Sapphira then opened her morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" She yelled. She punched in the code and fought against Alric. She got into the simulation so much, but the simulated Alric picked Sapphira up and threw her. Sapphira ripped her helmet off and threw it across the room. "DECA, end simulation," she instructed. The simulation ended and Andros came in to find his daughter on the floor in tears.

"Sapphira," he whispered.

Sapphira looked up to see her father kneeling in front of her. "Dad, why is it us? Why are we the targets?" She asked. Andros touched his daughter's face with a sigh.

"We are the targets because of who you are," he replied.

"I'm just the Chancellor's daughter," she reminded.

"No, you are the only hope for KO-35 coming to peace with the other planets in our galaxy."

"How am I to do that, dad? How?"

"All the planets share the same enemy. Alric is the enemy. By killing him, you will show them that we are worthy for peace."

"How can a sixteen-year-old like myself kill someone like him?"

"You got your fighting skills from your mother and me. I destroyed Astronema and saved Karone. You can defeat Alric and save your mother and brother."

"Do you really think I can?"

He held her face with both of his hands. "Yes, I believe you can do this. You are my daughter you hold the blood that saved many worlds," he assured. Sapphira sighed and stood up. Andros stood up with her and saw the look in her eye that Ashley once gave before a battle.

"I will do my best to free my mother and brother," she assured.

Carol and Carl looked up to see Sapphira and Andros coming out of the simulation room. "We haven't been able to find Alric's ship yet," Carl informed.

"Just keep the scanners online until we find that ship," she instructed.

Andros placed a hand on her shoulder.


	10. Ashley's Nightmare

Chapter 10: Ashley's Nightmare

Ashley looked up when she heard the sound of the door opening. A young woman was placed in the room. "You, watch the boy. Men, take the Chancellor's wife to our lord's bedchambers," a soldier ordered. Ashley struggled against the soldiers' grasps as they dragged her out of the room.

She gasped when she was placed into Alric's bedchambers. Alric was sitting in a chair. "Welcome," he greeted. Ashley stood there, bravery showing on her face.

"If you want me here to satisfy your lust for me, forget it," she snapped.

"On the contrary, woman, your son has soldiers waiting my command to kill him," he informed.

Ashley's eyes widened. She closed her eyes as his hands trailed down her arms when he stood behind her. "A rare prize you are, Ashley of Earth," he commented.

"I am nobody's prize let alone your prize," she hissed.

"Remember, my dear, your son's life is at stake. If you make one wrong move and your precious child will be dead."

"You are disgusting to kill an innocent child."

She gasped as he grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground. "Listen here wench, I will take away what my uncle has taken before. The child that was asleep inside you the day he died," he taunted. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes. The memories of her precious child that the Dark King murdered.

"Your uncle killed my son in cold blood," she hissed.

"Just how I will kill your second son. Unless you cooperate."

Ashley closed her eyes as his hand went up her shirt. In the sake of her son, she cooperated. however, instead of feeling his hands on her body, she imagined Andros.

Andros shot up from his sleep. He couldn't explain of what he saw. He could only see Alric touching his beloved wife in ways that he could only touch her.

Carl and Sapphira were on the bridge, keeping watch for Alric's ship. Carl then placed a hand on her shoulder. "How can you be so brave during times like this?" He asked.

"When you know that your parents were once Power Rangers, you just know that you can be just as brave as them," she replied.

"You may not fear getting hurt or even killed trying to save your mom and Andy, but I'll tell you this, Sapphira…I fear for you."

Sapphira smiled and held onto his hand. "You shouldn't fear for my life, Carl. I have been trained well throughout my childhood. I know what I have to do and I must do it before Alric turns my family against me," she explained. Andros came in and they looked up to see that he was exhausted. "Dad, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep," he replied.

Sapphira then heard her father's thoughts. "_Sapphira, the thing I have dread the most has happened_," he told her.

"_Is it too late to bring mom and Andy back from the Dark Side?" _

"They aren't part of the Dark Side, Sapphira, not yet. He's blackmailing your mother so she would sleep with him."

"WHAT! You mean he's raping her?"

"Yes, and we must stop him before your mother ends up pregnant."

"We'll find them."

"I'm going to rip this man in half for touching her this way."

Sapphira touched her father's shoulder and they both went off to the simulation room to practice kicking Alric's butt for doing this to the woman they both love.


	11. Saving Andy

Chapter 11: Saving Andy

Ashley held Andy and thought of doing a terribly hard decision, but she didn't want her son to be in danger so Alric could have what he wants. She looked at her sleeping son and looked at her old communicator. She then held it up to her lips. "DECA, transport Andy to the Megaship when I tell you," she whispered. She placed a kiss on the side of his head and Andy opened his eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" He asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're going to be with daddy and Sapphira soon," she assured.

"What about you?"

"I have to stay here. If I go, then he'll kill you all."

"I love you, mommy."

She hugged him tight with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, baby," she whispered. She then brought the communicator back up to her lips. "Okay, DECA, now," she instructed. She watched as a yellow light claimed her son and took him to the Megaship. She sat down on the bed in tears.

Andros was working out in the simulation room when Andy appeared. "DADDY!" He exclaimed. Andros stopped practicing and turned around only to find his son.

"Andy!" He gasped.

He picked Andy up and hugged him tight. "Thank goodness you're safe," he whispered. He then pulled away slightly and looked at his son. "What happened to your mother?" He asked.

"Daddy, mommy sent be away because she didn't want me to get hurt. That mean guy was going to kill me if mommy didn't do what he says," Andy replied.

"Well, now you're safe. Alric will never hurt you again."

Sapphira came into the room and gasped to see Andy. "ANDY!" She exclaimed. Andy ran over and Sapphira picked him up. She then looked at her brother. "Did mom come with you?" She asked.

"No, Alric still has her," Andros replied.

"Well, don't worry, Andy, we're going to save mom."

Andy hugged her tight and Sapphira took him to her room so he could shower and get a well deserved nap.

Ashley gasped when Alric came in. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her up against the wall. "I see your child is gone. Tell me, where did you send your little boy?" He asked.

"I will never tell you where I sent my child," she hissed.

"Well, I don't have anymore use for him, but I have plenty of use for you."

Ashley knew that while Andy was gone, she could fight back. She kicked him away and ran out of the room. "AFTER HER!" Alric roared.

Ashley ran down the halls and went to use her communicator when she noticed that it was gone. She gasped and continued running to get to a ship. However, she became blocked everywhere. She struggled against the soldiers as they brought her back to the room.

Alric stood there holding the communicator he tore off her wrist when she ran. "I can see how you sent your son away. Now, you're going to pay for trying to escape, my dear," he snarled.

"You disgusting idiot. What makes you think that I'll fall in love with you? I never will fall in love with you just like how I never fell in love with your uncle. You both are monsters. Killing innocent children and trying to get me to leave someone I have known longer than I even knew you existed," she hissed.

"Yes, I know you have known that Chancellor for long years. However, I can give you things he can't. I can give you anything in the universe."

"I don't want anything in the universe. I already received what I wanted. I received love from a caring and loving man who gave me two wonderful children. You can never give me that, Alric. No matter how hard you try, you can never make me love you."

"Well, watch me, my dear."

Ashley sighed and lowered her head. She was sad, angry, and relieved all at once. She was sad because she was trapped there, angry because what Alric planned to do, and relieved because her son was safe from Alric's evil ways.


	12. Losing Contact

Chapter 12: Losing Connection

Sapphira had the ship land on the outskirts of the planet. "Okay, whatever happens, follow my lead. We don't want to be spotted," Andros instructed. They nodded and stood in a line.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

They morphed and they quietly got off the ship and towards the city. Not knowing that they were being followed by a cloaked figure.

Ashley pulled on the dress Alric gave her, since her other clothes were in shreds. Tears were falling from her eyes and she looked at her wedding ring. Alric watched her with a grin. He walked over and touched her hair. She closed her eyes to block out everything. "You'll be a wonderful queen," he assured. Ashley whipped her hair from his grasp and glared at him.

"I will never be your queen. I already have a husband," she snapped.

Alric walked over and grabbed her by the back of her neck. "You will do as I say before I kill you," he hissed. Ashley glared at him.

"You have no way of blackmailing me, I can beat you all the way to the next centaury," she hissed.

"Remember, my dear, I still have your communicator. I can call your son, daughter, or even husband here if I choose. However, I won't, because it'll be much more fun having you watch them all die together," he threatened.

Ashley's eyes widened and when he left, she had to call Andros. _"Andros, can you hear me?"_ She asked.

They were walking through a desert plain when Andros heard Ashley's call. He stopped and Sapphira looked at him. "What's wrong, dad?" She asked.

"Your mom is calling me," he replied.

"Answer her," Sapphira urged.

Andros nodded and made a link. "_I'm here, Ashley. Are you okay?"_ He asked.

"Oh, thank God. How is Andy? Is he okay?"  
"He's just fine, Ashley. What about you?"  
"Andros, Alric plans to use you all to get me to be his queen. Whatever you do, don't let him get to Andy or Sapphira. Please."

"I promise, Ashley, nothing will happen to our children while I still draw breath."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Sapphira's eyes widened when the figure came up behind him. "DAD, LOOK OUT!" She screamed. Andros quickly broke off the link and spun around to see the figure. He got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Andros demanded.

"I have come to help you," the person replied.

The person removed the hood to reveal a man the same age as Alric and looked exactly like him. "I am Alric's twin brother, Amon. I have been spying on my brother's business during these past years. I know every move he'll make and every trap in his castle. I cannot let you go in there alone. By the way, what brings you to my brother's lands?" He asked. Andros took a step forwards and removed his helmet.

"I am Andros, Chancellor of KO-35," Andros replied.

He then had Sapphira stand next to him and she removed her helmet. "This is my daughter, Sapphira. And these are her friends, Carl and Carol Valerte," Andros informed.

"What brings you to Ithar?" He asked.

Sapphira took a step forward to answer him. "My mother is the lady of our planet. Your twin brother has kidnapped her. My father was able to contact my mother before you showed up," she replied.

"What did your wife say?" He asked.

"My wife told me that Alric plans to make her his queen," Andros replied.

"Come with me, it won't be an easy way towards the city, but it is the only way in without being kidnapped," Amon assured.

He pulled his hood back up and the rangers put their helmets back into place. "This way," he instructed. They followed him into a tunnel.

Alric was in his throne room when a soldier came to him. "Milord, Amon has found the Power Rangers," he informed. Alric then spun around to his viewing globe and they appeared.

"How could they find us?" He demanded.

"Milord, is Lady Ashley telekinetic?" The soldier asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He demanded.

"If she is telekinetic, she could send messages to them."

Alric then came up to his room and burst through the doors. He saw Ashley sitting by a window. Ashley gasped when he grabbed her arm and stood her up. Ashley's world spun when he slapped her as hard as he could. "So, you're a telekinesis? Well, that's going to end today," he snapped. A band was placed in his hands and Ashley struggled against him as he tried to put it on. "Remember your family's lives," he hissed. Tears fell from Ashley's eyes as he placed the band on her head. Her only way to contact Andros was gone.

When Andros was trying to contact Ashley, Amon answered him. "Alric may have cut off your telekinetic communication," Amon informed.

"You must be really spying on your brother," Sapphira commented.

"No, he has done the same thing to my wife four years ago. My wife, Atara, was the most beautiful woman on her planet. She was the King's daughter and only child. Well, Atara and I of course fell in love and got married. A year later, she gave me a son, Antal, and a daughter, Amandine. However, Alric became obsessed with Atara and three years after our children were born, Alric took my wife and brainwashed her. She now has no memory of Antal, Amandine, or me. I have been living on this planet for three years since after my wife's capture. I haven't seen my children since I started living on this planet," he explained.

Sapphira looked at her father and held onto his hand in fear. Andros gave his daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, I won't let that happen to your mother," he assured. She sighed sadly and placed her head on his shoulder. Amon stopped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hush, we're here," he replied.


	13. Attacked

Chapter 13: Attacked

As they traveled through the tunnels, they had no idea they were being followed. "Amon, tell me more about your brother. Why is he taking the side of your uncle?" Andros asked.

"Alric was our mother's favorite son. She always thought of me as a disgrace, because I decided to take the good side instead of the evil side. She then had me banished from our home planet since I refused to join them. She always tried to give Alric everything he wanted, that included Atara. She tried everything in her power to have Atara's father give into letting Alric marry Atara, but the king liked me best and gave me Atara. I was sort of how you say "prize". She became furious when she saw Atara carrying our son and daughter. However, after Atara was taken from me. I have made it my mission to defeat my brother and get Atara back home," he explained.

Suddenly, he stopped. He turned and looked at Sapphira. "You are to be the one to save our world," he murmured. He then bowed to you. "I had no idea I was helping the chosen one herself," he stated.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, please stand," Sapphira insisted.

She had him stand. "We've been traveling three days together. Forget about my destiny; tell us more about Atara and Alric. If my mother is going through the same thing Atara was, what happens next?" She asked.

"Is your mother beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes, she is very beautiful," Andros replied.

"Do you have a photograph of her?" He asked.

"POWER DOWN!" Sapphira yelled.

She powered down and removed a picture of her mother from her pocket. "I never leave it at home," she assured. He took the picture and his eyes widened.

"She almost beats Atara for her beauty. This is a very horrible thing," he stated.

"POWER DOWN!" Andros yelled.

Then the rest of them powered down. "What do you mean?" Andros asked.

"Has Alric used your children against her?" Amon asked.

"Yes, he's threatened to kill my brother if my mother didn't agree to sleep with him, but that was before mom sent him to the ship" Sapphira replied.

Carol cringed at the thought. "We must hurry. Time is running short," he stated.

"What is he going to do next?" Sapphira asked.

"If your mother has lost her way of communicating with you and she has been forcefully having sex with my brother, your mother won't be the same woman you remember. His next step is to erase her memory. One way or another, your brother is going to be either killed or a servant. Alric won't stop until your mother is his queen and your brother his servant."

Sapphira felt like passing out. All of a sudden, Carol screamed. They spun around to see soldiers surrounding them. "Ready?" Andros asked. Sapphira nodded.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They yelled.

They morphed and they started fighting the soldiers. Andros fought them off as hard as he could. "DAD!" Sapphira yelled. Andros looked over his shoulder to find his daughter surrounded.

"HANG ON, SAPPHIRA!" He yelled.

He did a front flip over the soldiers and landed next to his daughter. "Sapphira, grab onto my hands," he instructed. Sapphira did as she was told. "Hold on tight," he added. She nodded and he started spinning her around.

"YAHOO!" Sapphira yelled.

Andros put her back down on her feet. "Okay, use your star slinger if you have to," he instructed.

"Okay," she acknowledged.

She then fought off soldiers coming at her. She gasped when five soldiers grabbed her. "DAD! CARL! HELP!" She screamed. Carl and Andros looked up.

"SAPPHIRA!" They yelled in unison.

Carol screamed when she was also grabbed. Amon ran over and struck the soldiers, freeing Carol. Carl tried to get to Sapphira, but he was struck in the chest. "DAD!" Sapphira called. She was being dragged away.

"I'M COMING, SAPPHIRA!" He called back.

He pulled out his blaster and struck the soldiers. The soldiers were defeated at last. "Come on, we're running out of time," Amon stated. They nodded and followed him.


	14. Ashley's Memories

Chapter 14: Ashley's Memories

Ashley was lying on her side, she looked at a picture. "You look like your father," she whispered. She placed a kiss on the picture before falling into a deep sleep. Instead of having nightmares or a desperate dream of being with her family once again, she dreamt about all the times she shared with Andros. Especially the time when she thought she was never going to see him again.

(Ashley's Dream)

"POWER DOWN!" Andros yelled. Ashley was stunned to see that he was human. She circled him and stopped at one side. She then poked him in the shoulder twice before speaking.

"You're human," she commented.

"What did you expect?" He asked.

"I don't know. You're not from earth, are you?"

"Earth isn't the only place humans live. I'm from a space colony, KO-35, it's in the Karova system."

"So, you're from outer space?" T. J. asked.

Andros nodded, but didn't say anything.Carlos then was able to say something. "Incredible," he commented. Cassie then stepped forward.

"I'm Cassie, nice to meet you," she stated.

"And I'm Ashley," Ashley cut in.

"Carlos," Carlos informed.

T. J. then stepped forward. "And I'm T. J.," he stated. He held his hand out to him and Andros just stared at his hand. Andros slowly held his hand out and shook T. J.'s hand.

"T. J., I'm called Andros," he stated.

When DECA called him that the ship was repaired, he went to the ship. Ashley was watching him dreamily. Cassie walked over and poked her shoulder. "You're...human," she mocked. They started laughing.

"I didn't know. He could've been a giant lizard," she objected.

Then they walked towards the ship.

Ashley caught Andros trying to leave. "Going somewhere?" She asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Hey, I was just..." he trailed off.

She walked over to him. "Andros, you can't...leave," she insisted. She stood a few feet in front of him.

"I have to try," he stated.

Ashley was a loss at words, she knew she couldn't stop him. He started to walk away when he turned back around to look at her. "Look...if I don't see you again--," Ashley interrupted him. She hurried over and placed her hand up while shushing him.

"I will see you again," she assured.

"Right," he agreed.

Ashley watched as he morphed and took off into space. Her heart aching as she watched him leave.

After saving Karone, Earth, and all of the other planets, Ashley realized that she was going to be saying goodbye to Andros that was going to be permanent. They were walking around hand-in-hand and shared a few glances. They stopped and Ashley took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd have to say goodbye," she murmured.

"I know," he agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" She asked.

He reached down and took her hands in his. "KO-35 is my home," he insisted.

Ashley and Andros were saying goodbye, but Ashley was watching him with a heavy heart. She never expected to fall in love at such a young age, especially with a man from another planet, but she did and she was. She pushed the button on the panel and watched him until the door was closed completely.

As Ashley went to sit down, her heart was breaking at every step she took. She sat down and listened to the beeping of the keys when Cassie touched her shoulder. "You gonna be okay?" She asked. Ashley gave her a glance before answering her.

"I miss him so much," she replied.

She lowered her head in sadness and then someone familiar spoke. "DECA, set a course for earth," Andros instructed. Ashley spun around to see Andros standing there.

"Andros!" She gasped.

Ashley jumped out of her chair, ran over to him and embraced him. "My home is with you guys," he murmured.

(End Dream)

Ashley woke up in tears. She closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please, Alric, no more," she begged. She sat up and looked at him. "Please, no more," she insisted. Alric sighed and touched her face.

"All right, my angel, you'll have a day off," he assured.

Ashley sighed in relief as he left.

Alric then returned to his throne room. "Milord, shouldn't you be enjoying your new bride?" His servant asked.

"I have promised her a day off," he replied.

Just then, a beautiful woman came into the room. "You have summoned me, my lord?" She asked.

She had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, green eyes, she was wearing white high heels, a long white dress, and around her head she wore the same band Ashley had to wear.

"I want you to take care of my newest queen until it is time for me to reprogram her memory," he replied. She bowed her head and Alric touched her face. "My beautiful, Atara," he murmured.

"I live to serve you, my lord," she assured.

She then left to take care of Ashley.


	15. Captured and the Arena

Chapter 15: Captured and the Arena

As they were going through the tunnels, they finally came to an end. "Wait here," Amon instructed. They nodded and Amon opened a secret door. He saw soldiers everywhere. "Okay, here's the plan. We'll capture a few of the soldiers. Andros, do you still have the cloak?" He asked. Andros nodded and pulled out his cloak. "Good, we could use that. You and the rest morph and wear your disguises over your uniform. Your helmets of course must stay off so you can put on these helmets. Okay, there are shields all around your mother's room, if we can destroy those we might have a chance of saving Ashley in time. We'll only have one chance at this, so it better work," he instructed. They nodded and they got up from the ground.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

They morphed but had their helmet's come off. Andros then pulled on the cloak. Sapphira grabbed her father's hand. Andros reached up and touched his daughter's face. "Everything will be okay," he assured. Sapphira nodded and hugged him before putting on the soldier armor Amon presented her with. Then they went through the town. As Andros could see under his hood, that all of the leaders had the same cloak he did, so he was blending in easily along with the rest.

When they arrived at the castle, Andros could hear someone crying behind a door. He removed his hood and went to get towards the door when he hit a shield instead. "Dad!" Sapphira gasped.

"I think I found your mom's room," he stated.

Sapphira nodded and saw the beams holding the shields together. Once they removed the armor, their helmets appeared back on their heads. Amon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get your blasters ready," he instructed.

"Right," she acknowledged.

She and Andros stood up and took out their blasters. "Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Ready," the replied.

They then shot at the beams making a very loud explosion. However, they didn't know that it was a trap.

Ashley's head shot up when she heard an explosion in the room next to hers. "Andros," she whispered. She got out of the chair she was sitting in and placed Andy on the bed. She ran to the window and gasped to see soldiers running into the castle.

They came into the room only to find more soldiers. "IT'S A TRAP!" Andros yelled. They were then grabbed and forced to their knees when Alric came in. Alric walked over to Amon and glared at him.

"Hello again, brother. I see you're trying another attempt of saving your pretty wife," he laughed.

"No, I came to rescue the chosen mother," Amon snapped.

"The chosenmother is no longer the same woman and the chosen child is gone," Alric insisted.

"You're wrong, she's here."

Alric walked over and took off Carol's helmet. "She isn't the chosen one, she doesn't share the same features as the chosen mother nor does she hold the same features of the father," he stated. He then walked over to Sapphira and took of her helmet. "You!" He hissed.

"It's nice to see you too, _Alric_," she hissed right back.

He raised his hand and went to slap her, but he stalled. "You are part of the prophecy through the galaxy. Maybe you can be a great tool to me. To make you my princess and destroy all of the planets," he stated.

"You can't, Alric. Chancellor Andros fathered her, she can only fight for good," Amon stated.

"That's correct, the Chancellor of KO-35 fathered her, because your father is on the side of good. It's too bad that my uncle didn't father you, you would've made a wonderful Princess of the universe," he mourned.

"Your loss, buddy, I'll never betray my friends or my family," she snapped.

"Take them to the arena," Alric ordered.

He then walked by a soldier. "Bring the woman into the chamber," he ordered.

"Yes, master," he acknowledged.

Ashley looked up and gasped to see the soldier standing there. "Let's go," he snapped. Ashley followed the soldier unwillingly.

She struggled as the soldiers strapped her down to a table. Alric stood by a control. "Now to make you mine forever," he cackled. Wires were attached to the band around her head and on the bands on her wrists and ankles. "You're mine," he growled. Ashley screamed in pain as a shocking feeling went through her body. However, the louder Ashley screamed, the more evil was forced into her. Suddenly, she stopped screaming and her eyes glowed yellow. "Undo her straps," he ordered. Ashley sat up and removed the headpiece when Alric walked over to her. "Welcome, my dear," he greeted. He helped her off the table and she looked down at herself.

She was wearing black high heels, an ankle-length gold colored dress, on her shoulders was a gold cloak, around her neck was a choker, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

The dress had long sleeves, it was made out of pure silk, it had a slit going up to her hip, and it zipped up in the back.

"Where are the prisoners?" She asked. Alric smiled and led her towards the arena.

Andros and the rest were thrown into the arena. They looked around to see soldiers and other people on the planet cheer to see new arrivals. "Where are we?" Sapphira asked.

"We're at the arena, my brother will bring out any monster, warrior, or even soldier out that he wants. I have seen hundreds of these so I could see Atara. The winner is fairly treated," he informed.

"What about the losers?" Carl asked.

Amon looked at him. "The losers are the ones that are dead," he replied. Everyone became quiet when Alric came out.

"People of Ithar, I want to thank you for coming to this glorious battle. The Power Rangers and my brother, against everyone and everything I can pull out of their cages or seats. I also want you to welcome your new queen. I have brought her to Ithar from a planet called KO-35. The former wife of the Chancellor. Please welcome, Queen Ashley," Alric announced.

Andros's eyes widened when Ashley came from the shadows and stood close to the banister. "Ashley," he whispered. Amon grabbed his shoulder.

"Andros, you can't go after her. Alric has a spell on her," he whispered.

Andros shrugged his hand off and walked over to Ashley. "Ashley, it's me. It's Andros, please tell me you remember something about me," he insisted. Ashley looked at him quizzically before looking at Alric.

"What is he talking about, my love?" She asked.

"He can't stand the thought that you have fallen in love with someone else," he replied.

"This is the man I used to be married to?"

"Yes, my dear."

Andros couldn't believe his ears. "Ashley," he started. Just then, a monster came out of the door across from them. Sapphira gasped and backed up.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," she griped.

It had a green and white body, a flat face but horns on it's head, big black eyes, a long tail, long nails on it's hands, and very sharp teeth in it's mouth.

"Ew," Carol groaned. The monster then charged at Andros.

"DAD!" Sapphira screamed.

Andros spun around only to get hit. "DAD!" She screamed again. She ran to him. "Dad, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Sapphira's eyes widened in shock. The monster was charging at them. Andros covered his daughter when the monster tried to ram it's horns into her. Carl blasted him. "Don't you dare touch them," he snapped. Andros helped Sapphira stand and they got into a fighting stance.

"Okay, ugly, let's get this over with," Sapphira snapped.


	16. The Fight

Chapter 16: The Fight

Andros went down on his knees when he was kicked in the gut. Sapphira was then separated from her father. "SAPPHIRA!" Andros yelled. Sapphira grasped when a soldier grabbed her by the throat. Amon ran over and freed her.

"Sapphira, you have to get to your mother," he insisted.

"How?" Sapphira asked as she fought off more soldiers that came in.

"The door out of here is over there. The code is 7-6-3-5 and you can go to your mother."

"Watch my father for me."

Amon nodded and she ran towards the door while fighting off soldiers. Alric saw her going towards the door and looked at Ashley. "My dear, you are a very skilled warrior since you were a young woman. Go fight the chosen one that would save the universe," he instructed. She smiled and bowed to him.

"As you wish, my love," she acknowledged.

Sapphira reached the door and typed in the code. The door opened and she ran through.

As Sapphira ran down the hall, she saw her beloved mother standing there. "Hello, chosen one," she hissed. Ashley whipped off her cloak and she was revealed in new clothes.

She was wearing black knee-length boots, tight black pants, a black tank-top, in her hand was a saber, on her side was a blaster, and her hair was tied back in a braid.

"Mom, I can't fight you. You have to listen to me. It's me, Sapphira, your daughter," Sapphira insisted. Ashley glared at her and held out her saber.

"To think I had given birth to a piece of filth like you," she hissed.

"You don't mean that," Sapphira whispered.

Ashley charged at Sapphira and the young girl only blocked and dodged her attacks.

Andros was struggling against the monster. "ANDROS!" Carl yelled. He pulled out his blaster and shot the monster. He ran over towards Andros and helped him out. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, where's Sapphira?" Andros asked.

"I have sent her to free your wife," Amon replied.

"How do you know she can free her?"

"If she can't, the last person that could try would be you."

Andros's eyes widened at what Amon was hinting.

Sapphira cried out in pain when Ashley's saber struck her shoulder. She fell to the ground and tried to escaped the hits. "Mom, please, listen to me. I don't want to do this," Sapphira insisted.

"You are my enemy. Soon, the universe will belong to Alric and I will be by his side as his queen," Ashley hissed.

"NO! Mom, you have fought only for good for years. You fought by the side of my father, your husband."

"I was tricked into loving that man."

"You do love him. You love him with all your heart. I know you do, I can feel it in your heart as I look at you."

Sapphira gasped when Ashley pulled out her blaster. "Say goodbye, chosen one," Ashley snapped.

"NO!" Sapphira screamed.

She blocked the attack and the blast hit the amulet around Ashley's neck. Ashley gasped and fell to the ground. "MOM!" Sapphira yelled.

Andros was fighting and fell to the ground in pain. "MOM!" He heard Sapphira yell. He got up and ran to Amon.

"Amon, tell me the code to go through that door," Andros ordered.

Amon gave him the code and he ran towards the door.


	17. The Plan

Chapter 17: The Plan

Andros came to the hall and saw his daughter kneeling next to Ashley. "What happened?" He asked. Sapphira looked at him in tears.

"It was an accident, dad, I didn't mean to. She tried to kill me," she replied.

Andros kneeled next to his wife and held her body in his arms with tears glistening in his eyes. Sapphira lowered her head in sadness, but then, something strange happened, she saw her mother's body glow yellow. "Dad," she whispered. Andros saw her body glow and placed her on the floor. The glowing stopped and Ashley looked different again.

She was wearing white shoes, the long yellow dress that Alric gave her, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

"Ashley?" Andros asked. He couldn't believe that his wife was okay. Ashley's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Andros staring down at her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her husband was with her at last.

"Andros," she whispered.

She sat up and hugged him tight. Andros closed his eyes as he held her in his arms at last. She pulled away and looked at Sapphira. Sapphira smiled and embraced her mother. Andros hugged both of them before helping Ashley stand up. "Come on, we have to go," A voice insisted. They turned to see that it was Amon. Ashley gasped and got into defensive stance, thinking it was Alric.

"WHOA! Ashley, wait, this isn't Alric. This is his twin brother, Amon. His wife, Atara was taken from him too," Andros explained.

They ended up in the throne room and Ashley stood behind Andros when she saw Alric sitting in his throne. "Do you think I would have let you go that easy? Don't worry, my dear, I'll have you within my grasp again," he assured. Andros glared at him.

"You won't touch her while I draw breath," Andros snapped.

"That can be arranged, but not today. Tomorrow will be the day of your execution. Take them away," Alric ordered.

Soldiers dragged them away towards their cells.

Sapphira was walking with the soldiers when Andros motioned for her to sneak away.

When the soldiers stopped at a cell, Sapphira quickly got away and transported her way to the Megaship.

She came to the ship and Alpha came over to her. "Ayeyiyi, Sapphira, what has happened?" He asked.

"Alpha, get a lock on the planets back home. I think it's time I bring our planet to peace so they could save us," Sapphira instructed.

Just then, a Chancellor, a Senator, a King, and a Queen, of the planets appeared on screen. "What is going on here? If your father wants peace then why isn't he here to make peace?" Queen Cynthia ordered.

"If he wants peace so badly, he should have returned home by now," King Castel snapped.

"QUIET! All of you," Sapphira hissed.

They all looked at her. "Well, what nice matters you have, Sapphira," Senator Iago scolded.

"I don't care about my manners right now. Listen to me, we need your help. You are all aware of the one Alric of Ithar correct?" She asked.

"Of course we are, don't be silly," Chancellor Leanor laughed.

"He has my family and friends captured. I was able to escape. We need your assistance. The only way I know we can trust you to help us is making peace. Tell me what to do so I know we can make an agreement. If my father could make peace the rest of the planets, I'm sure we can make peace here and now," Sapphira insisted.

They all looked at each other before looking at her. "The only thing we want is Alric and his family out of our system," Queen Cynthia stated.

"That's right," Senator Iago agreed.

"So, we send Alric away and we'll have peace with you?" Sapphira asked.

"Sending Alric away will be more than enough. He has taken many husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters away from our planets. If you could return all of the children taken from our planets, we'd be forever grateful," King Castel assured.

"Will you help us then?" Sapphira asked.

"Yes," Chancellor Leanor agreed.

"Okay, here's the plan," Sapphira stated.


	18. Saving her Family

Chapter 18: Freeing her Family

Sapphira ran towards the cells and looked up at the soldiers that came to help her. "On a count of three bust the door wide open, but be careful so Alric can't hear us," she whispered. They nodded and had the doors on theentry ways and the exitsclosed so they could blast the doors open. They broke the lock on the door and Sapphira hurried in.

Sapphira sighed in relief to find her family okay. She embraced her parents when they got up. "Come on, we have to get out of here," Sapphira insisted. They nodded before hurrying towards Amon's cell.

They blasted the door open and Amon came. "We have to save Atara," he insisted.

"We will save Atara. There is only one other way you can save her. That's the love you have for her. Try to make her remember that you're her husband and you have kids," Sapphira explained.

"How do you know this?" Amon asked.

"I know this, because Queen Augusta used the same technique to bring her son back. She reminded him that she was his mother. The love for her son broke Alric's power on him."

"Then why did you strike your mother?"

"I struck her, because Alric's hold on her was too strong. Mom, what do you remember before he turned you against us?" She asked.

Ashley thought about it before answering. "I remember being in a room full of controls. They had strapped me down to a table. They put wires into the bands on my wrists, ankles, and head. It was painful. the louder I screamed, the more I screamed, more pain was inflicted upon me. I then don't remember what happened after that," she replied.

"Amon, what did your brother use to bring your wife to his side?" Andros asked.

"He just wiped her memory," Amon replied.

"That's the difference of what he did to my mother and to Atara," Sapphira pointed out.

"So, there is a chance I can save, Atara," Amon murmured.

"Yes," Sapphira assured.

Amon looked at the saber and the blaster on his sides before looking up. "Let's defeat my brother once and for all," he insisted.

When they came to the throne room, Amon's eyes widened to see his wife sitting beside Alric this time. "Alric, this has got to stop. You have to remember that I am your brother," Amon insisted. However, soldiers grabbed them all and forced them down.

"Welcome to your execution, brother," Alric laughed.

He stood up with a knife in hand. "Now, who will go first?" He questioned. He went down the line and then he stopped at Ashley. "You would have made a wonderful queen. You could have chosen me," he commented. Ashley glared at him.

"Like I told you before, Alric, I can only love Andros and never you," Ashley snapped.

"Then you are the first to go. Say goodbye, Lady Ashley," he laughed.

Ashley closed her eyes as the knife came towards her, but then the doors burst open, more soldiers appeared. "Yes, they kept their side of the bargain," Sapphira murmured. Andros looked at his daughter with a confused look and Sapphira smiled at him. "I made peace with the planets," she told him. His eyes widened, Sapphira had completed her destiny. Soldiers freed them, but then they were attacked. "AMON! GET TO ATARA!" Sapphira yelled. Amon nodded before running towards his wife. Sapphira gasped when a blaster shot came her way. She did a sweep kick, knocking the soldier off his feet. She looked up to see Amon trying to bring Atara back. "TRY TO GET HER TO REMEMBER ABOUT ANTAL AND AMANDINE!" She called. Amon nodded before pulling out a picture.

"Atara, these are our children. You are my wife and I am your husband," he insisted.

Atara glared at him and threatened to kill him when he suddenly went down on his knees. He grabbed her hands and looked at her. "Atara, I love you more than anything in this entire universe. Please remember who I am," he insisted.

Sapphira looked up to see that it was working. Then Alric came storming at her. She gasped and pulled out her saber. "You took my bride from me," he hissed. He fought with Sapphira for a bit before kicking her saber away from her grasp and then he grabbed her by the throat. Sapphira gasped for air and felt herself being lifted from the ground.

Andros was fighting soldiers, unaware of what was going on. "ANDROS, LOOK!" Ashley screamed. Andros looked up and his face had the expression of horror written all over. He got up and ran to save his daughter.

Sapphira was close of losing consciousness, but then someone had kicked Alric, making her fall to the floor, gasping for air. Andros ran over to her. "Sapphira, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded before standing up.

"We have a job to do," she reminded.

"Right," he agreed.

He went back to helping Ashley while she fought by Carl's side. All of a sudden, a scream pierced through the room. They looked up to find Atara on the floor holding the sides of her head. Amon had removed the headpiece. All of a sudden, she stopped screaming and she stood up. "Amon?" She asked. Alric's eyes widened to see that his brother had broken the brainwashing spell.

"It's me, Atara," Amon assured.

She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Alric saw that his soldiers were surrounded and he was outnumbered. "It's over, Alric. You can't win. The good guys always win," Sapphira stated.

"Oh, yeah. Well, at least I can see one death," he snapped.

He then pulled out his knife. "YOURS!" He yelled. Sapphira gasped as the knife came towards her and closed her eyes. However, the knife never came. She heard her mother scream and opened her eyes.

"NO, DAD!" Sapphira screamed.

She grabbed her father before he hit the floor. Ashley ran to him in fear. Sapphira held him and looked at Alric. "I'll get you for this, Alric. You'll see. I'll get you for this," she hissed through her tears. Alric was taken away along with his soldiers. Amon and Atara ran to the family hoping that Andros was going to be okay. Sapphira looked down at her father. "Dad, dad, daddy, daddy you've got to wake up. Please don't leave us like this. Don't go where we can't go with you," she begged. Carl and Carol walked over and Carl placed a hand on her shoulder. Sapphira started crying and couldn't stop.


	19. Together at Last

Chapter 19: Together at Last

On the Megaship, a doctor had come with Senator Leanor just in case. Sapphira looked over at her mother to see her holding her father's jacket. She placed a hand on her shoulder, thankfully Andy was asleep when they brought Andros in. They didn't have the heart to tell him what happened. They stood up quickly when the doctor came out of the room. "Is my father going to be okay?" She asked. The doctor looked at them.

"The knife almost pierced a lung, milady. However, I was able to remove the knife and stop the bleeding, but he has fallen into a coma. Hopefully you two are able to save him," he replied.

Ashley held onto her daughter's hand before going in.

Tears welled up in Ashley's eyes as she looked at him. Sapphira sighed sadly and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder as Ashley held Andros's hand. "You know, your father refused to let you go the day you were born. He held you all the time when he came home from work. He loves you, Sapphira, even though some of those times he doesn't show it because of his work. He really does. You are our shining star, Sapphira. We love you so much," Ashley whispered. Sapphira smiled at her mother before looking at her father.

Three days passed and Ashley was still by Andros's side with her hand holding onto his. "Andros, you have to wake up. We need you. Sapphira brought our world to peace, remember? She did what she was destined to do since the day she was made. Please, come back to us," she whispered. She kissed his hand and placed her head on his bed.

Andros opened his eyes and felt pain going through him. He looked down at himself to find that he had been either stabbed or shot. He then remembered what happened and looked to his side to find his wife asleep. He took his free hand and stroked her face. Ashley stirred and sat up. "Hey," he greeted.

"Andros," she whispered.

She hugged him, being careful around his injury. "Andros, I can't believe it. You're okay," she sobbed. Andros held her tight and sighed.

"I love you, Ashley, and I'll never leave you," he assured her.

Sapphira then entered the room and gasped to see her father awake. "Dad!" She gasped. Andros smiled and embraced his daughter.

"Where's Andy?" Ashley asked.

"I'm right here, mommy," Andy replied.

Andros smiled and they brought their son into the embrace. He was the happiest man alive at the moment. He had his son and daughter in one arm and his wife in his other arm. He missed the feeling of having the whole family together. "Dad?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, Andy," Andros replied.

"Will you be coming home more than normal?" He asked.

Andros smiled and kissed the top of Andy's head. "I will be coming home more than usual, Andy. This is a promise," he assured.

"You won't break this one?" Sapphira asked.

Andros touched Sapphira's face with a smile. "No, I won't break this promise," he assured. He then looked down at Sapphira's wrist to find the bracelet he gave her. Carl then entered the room.

"Andros, may I speak with you, sir?" Carl asked.

Sapphira smiled at her friend before leaving. Andros had Ashley and Andy leave before letting Carl come in. He sat up with some help and grinned at his friend's son. "What can I do for you, Carl?" He asked. Carl seemed nervous.

"Um...Andros, I was wondering if I could date your daughter?" He asked.

Andros put on a serious face even though he was laughing on the inside. He knew Sapphira was listening, so he was going to make the two of them sweat. "Are you willing to protect her at all costs?" He asked.

"Yes," Carl replied.

"Will you keep in contact with her as much as you can despite the fact that you live on Earth and she lives on KO-35?"

"Yes, sir."

"How much does my daughter mean to you?"

"Sapphira means everything to me. I have had feelings for her since we were kids. I hope that you find me worthy to date your daughter."

"You won't date her because she is the prophecy of our galaxy?"

"I don't care what Sapphira is famous for. I love your daughter, Andros."

Andros smiled and placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "Carl Valerte, son of Carlos Valerte, I give you my consent to date my daughter, Sapphira," Andros permitted. Carl smiled and stood up. "However, if you break my daughter's heart in anyway, Carl, not even your father could protect you from the damage Andy and I will put on you," Andros fake threatened. Carl stood up.

"Don't you worry, Andros, Sapphira will be well treated," he assured him.

Andros dismissed him and Ashley came back into the room. "I see that the overprotected father has allowed his sixteen-year-old daughter to date our friends' son," she commented. Andros pulled her down onto the bed.

"Our daughter deserves to be with the person she loves just like how we ended up together," he stated.

He then placed a kiss on her lips before falling asleep. Ashley smiled and fell asleep next to him.

Sapphira giggled as she entered Carl's arms. He then gave the Chancellor's daughter her very first kiss.


	20. Because You Live

Because You Live

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Jesse McCartney's song, _Because You Live_. I'm just borrowing them.

Andros was in the den of his house, waiting for Ashley and Sapphira to come down. Carl was standing next to him.

Andros was wearing black shoes, black dress pants, a red cotton shirt, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Carl was wearing the similar thing, but he was wearing all black.

Andros smiled at his friend's son. "Are you nervous going to your first banquet?" Andros asked.

"Nah, it's like another party to me," Carl replied.

Andros placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're like your father in everyway. I'm sure if he were here looking at you now, he'd be proud," Andros assured.

"Thanks, Andros," Carl stated.

Just then, Ashley came down the stairs. Carl smiled at the look on Andros's face the same reaction as always. Andros was again mesmerized by his wife's beauty as she walked down the stairs.

She was wearing yellow high-heels, an ankle-length yellow dancing dress, the necklace Andros gave her for their first anniversary, and her hair was pulled back with yellow rose clips.

The dress had spaghetti straps, a zipper in the back, no slits were in this dress, and it was made out of pure silk.

She came to the bottom of the stairs and she ended up in the arms of Andros, the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. They looked up as Sapphira came down the stairs.

Sapphira was wearing shimmering blue high heels with silk tie-up strings, a silk, blue dress with a zipper in the back and spaghetti straps. The dress had slits on both sides up to her hips. She wore her hair back in corn rolls with curly cues, and it was pulled back in a curly, messy bun. Around her neck she still wore her mother's necklace.

Carl smiled as he took his date's hand. "I have something for you," he stated. He held up a box and Sapphira opened the box to find a sapphire tennis bracelet.

"Carl," she whispered.

Andros and Ashley smiled at their daughter. Andros knew that his daughter was going to be well taken care of. Carl took the bracelet and snapped it around her wrist. "Shall we?" Andros asked. The babysitter came and they went off to the banquet.

When they arrived at the banquet, Andros and Ashley had no idea what their daughter had in mind. In her handbag she carried a CD so she and Carl could have some fun as well. After a few formal dances, Sapphira took the CD and brought it to the machine in the corner. "What is our daughter doing now?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Andros replied.

Just then, Jesse McCartney's song _Because You Live_ started playing. Andros smiled at Ashley and held her close to him.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I really know

Ashley placed her head on Andros's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you, Andros," she whispered. Andros closed his eyes and tucked her head under his chin. They swayed to the music, not knowing that their daughter was watching them.

Sapphira smiled at her parents. She could see the love go through them as they danced together. She remembered how much loved they shared throughout her childhood. "You're so far away, where are you?" Carl teased. Sapphira smiled and looked at him.

"I was just watching my parents. Look at them, Carl. They are so happy," she sighed.

"Just like us," Carl added.

Sapphira nodded and placed her head against his shoulder.

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Later that evening, Andros was called to make the announcement about the peace. He walked up to the podium and took a deep breath. "You all know that my family and I have been struggling against the Dark King and his nephew, Alric for quite a few years. I am happy to announce that they are both destroyed. KO-35 is safe along with the rest of the planets in every single galaxy out there. My daughter, Sapphira, her friends, Carol and Carl Valerte, and I have rescued my son, Andrew, and my wife and your Lady, Ashley," Andros started. Clapping could be heard throughout the hall.

"And on a happier note, the wound I have received from Alric has been healed. I'll live. On a much better note, I am happy to announce that I have signed the last of the treaties. It has been rough, but without my daughter who has filled out our prophecies that has gone back in many generations. Long before life was started on this beautiful planet that I love to call home. The prophecy stated that there would be a child born from a Karovan and a woman from a planet called Earth. If an evil man fathered the child, the child would destroy our world along with rest of the planets in our galaxy. However, if a good man fathered the child, the child would bring peace to our home and the rest of the planets. As you can see, I have fathered this child and she brought peace to our world. My daughter, Sapphira, has brought KO-35 to peace with the rest of the planets at last," Andros explained to them. Andros got down from the podium and embraced his wife and daughter with a smile.

"That was wonderful," Ashley whispered.

Sapphira let her father go and stood next to Carl. Andros smiled and kissed his wife, receiving cheers from everyone in the room.

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again

Cause of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking into your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Later that night, Andros was fast asleep, but Ashley couldn't sleep. She looked at Andros's chest to find the scar from Alric's knife. She touched the scar with a heavy sigh. Andros chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Don't, don't do that, that tickles," he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and had the light on dim. He saw tears on her face. "You're crying, what's wrong?" He asked. Ashley shook her head and Andros wiped the tears from her face.

"I was just thinking of how close I was of losing you," she replied.

"Hey."

Andros lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Don't think about that, I'm okay," he reminded.

"I know, but I was so close of losing you," she whispered.

"But you didn't lose me, Ashley. I'm here. If I had died, my love for you would remain in here."

He touched her heart and smiled at her. "It would also live in our child," he added. He then pulled her into a gentle kiss. She placed her head on his chest and held onto his hand.

"I love you, Andros. I love you so much," she murmured.

Andros held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Ashley, I always have and always will," he told her. Then they fell asleep.

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

A year later, Sapphira and Andy were on Earth visiting their family and they were leaving Andros and Ashley alone for their eighteenth wedding anniversary. They were alone in the park, the last place Andros saw Karone as a child. He wasn't thinking about that though, he was just looking at the woman that he vowed to spend the rest of his life with. He ran his hand up and down her arm. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Ashley touched his face with a gentle smile.

"And you're so handsome," she shot back.

They shared a kiss before Andros stood her up. He picked her up and spun her around slowly. He looked into the eyes that put him in a trance. Ashley was staring in the eyes that made her feel the same way. Andros placed her back on the ground and kissed her. Everything was just fine now. The Dark King and Alric were gone for good and that's all that mattered to them.

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Author's Note: That's it. I hope you liked it. I'll be putting another Andros and Ashley story later. Please check out The Next Generation and Strong Young Love. I hope you like them. Well gotta go. Catch you on the flip side.


End file.
